1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sling rail furniture, and more particular, to an elastic gasket for cushioning the rigidity of high tensile fabrics.
2. Background of the Invention
Typical sling chairs have a frame that is made from extruded aluminum tubing assembled into a rigid frame that defines the sides of a seating area. Non-stretchable heavy fabric forming the seating area is affixed to rods that are received by channels formed in the tubing. Opposing tubing is then pulled away thereby causing the fabric to be pulled taut. Such a design is well known in the art and described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,279 to Chow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,478 to Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,403 to Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,101 to Frinier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,292 to Cozzani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,348 to Hess, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,576 to Morrison et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A drawback in the current design of sling chairs is that the taut configuration of the fabric does not yield to an occupant""s weight and thus, is uncomfortable. Efforts to overcome this problem with resilient coil springs produce aesthetically unpleasing designs which may catch clothing or skin as the coils expand or contract with movement. Furthermore, the springs are generally constructed of metal which is subject to oxidation, particularly in salt-water areas.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus for providing a resiliently biased sling chair that is aesthetically pleasing, safe and corrosion resistant.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The present invention comprises an elastomeric sling furniture gasket having a substantially rod shaped member adapted to be longitudinally received and laterally retained in a tubing slot, a flexible but resilient gasket sheet depending substantially the length of the rod shaped member and adapted to extend out of the tubing slot. A fabric affixing means on the gasket sheet is provided distal to the rod shaped member and adapted to rigidly secure a fabric material forming a support area for an occupant. In the construction of the furniture, two opposing tubing slots are positioned in parallel fashion. Gaskets are affixed on opposing sides of a sheet of fabric material. The gaskets are slideably received by the two opposing tubing slots which causes the fabric to be pulled taut. The elastomeric properties of the gaskets permit the fabric sheet to be displaced downward when engaged by an occupant, thereby providing a heightened level of comfort.
It is preferred that the entire gasket assembly, including the rod shaped member; gasket sheet and fabric affixing means be of unitary construction of neoprene, butyl rubber, polymer or the like. The construction material should be flexible, but resilient and capable of withstanding heat, humidity and oxidation. The gasket is preferably affixed to the fabric sheet by stitching, but may also be riveted, thermally sealed or the like. In order to provide strength and flexibility using a minimum amount of material, longitudinally space ribs may be formed on the gasket sheet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide more comfortable sling-type furniture that provides some resilient movement when engaged by an occupant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible cushioning means for increasing the comfort of sling-type furniture without the use of metal coils.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel cushioning means for sling-type furniture which utilizes the industry standard slot-rod configuration.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.